Three Brothers
by nesshin-chan
Summary: Dios. Lucifer. Buddha. Three brothers. One world. One War.


In the beginning of time, there were three brothers: Lucifer, Buddha, and Dios. They were all equally powerful, and each had their faults. For a time, it was good.  
  
After a while, Yawaih decided that it would be interesting to create a planet with life to take care of. His two brothers agreed, each wanting to take part in it. They each made contributions to the planet: Dios created the living animals, including humans, to take care of the planet; Buddha painted the night and morning skies, giving the morning the sun and the night the moon and stars; while Lucifer put the warmth in the middle of the planet so that it would stay warm and would not die in the cold. For a time, it was good.  
  
But only for a time.  
  
Soon, Dios and Lucifer began to argue. They had both noticed that Dios's creation, the humans, had been sinning without regret. Dios thought that they should be taught of their wrong doings, and given a second chance. Lucifer, on the other hand, thought it was unjust, because humans with souls tainted by sin were given a second chance, while those who had lived a righteous life were not given anything in return.  
  
"Brother, the humans barely touched by sin may go to your kingdom in the sky," Lucifer pleaded, "But please--my kingdom in the center of the earth is empty. Send those who have very sinful to me!"  
  
But Dios would not have it.  
  
"I love my creation, every individual," he replied to his brother, "I will not abandon them. You gave their earth warmth, but it is I who decide what their fates will be."  
  
Despite this, Lucifer would not give up. He pleaded and begged Dios day after day. Buddha was seen as the mediator on their argument, for his belief was that there should be an equal balance of good and evil for complete nirvana to occur, and to him, this was what the world needed to be like.  
  
"True, those who sin without regret are not pure souls," he would say, "And they do not deserve to be rewarded as if they were rightous. But if they are ignorant, then how will they know that what they do is not what is expected? If they are informed of their wrong doings, and still refuse to repent, their souls should go to Lucifer, and the souls who do repent, should go to Dios. This is the flow of things, like a river of life."  
  
Dios agreed to Buddha's words, seeing them wise. Lucifer relunctantly agreed, not quite sure if what his brother said would hurt or help him. In the end, it would do both.  
  
On earth, temples began being built. Every city had at least two on every other street. People were repenting for wrong doings, and keeping their words to stay away from Sin. Then their souls would go to Dios. The opposite was also happening. Others refused to repent, saying that it was all rubbish. After they died, they went to visit Lucifer. Buddha had no kingdom, for he was the moderator of the two great forces. Only a chosen few with strong discipline were allowed to help him on earth.  
  
Soon enough, when the temples were only a century old, Lucifer found something he did not agree with. He claimed that one of Dios's angels had stolen a soul from his realm to bring to the kingdom above.  
  
"All the soul did was repent," Dios replied calmly, "How can you claim that it was stolen when what I say is true?"  
  
"For it was my soul to begin with, not yours," he hissed in return, "You have no right to show that anyone who repents can exit from my kingdom! I will not allow it!"  
  
"What's done is done," Dios said, "Leave it be."  
  
"The balance is unsettled..." Buddha said from a distance where he ws meditating, "I can feel it..."  
  
"This isn't the end," Lucifer growled and with a screen of black smoke, he returned to his home.  
  
Not long after their confontation, Lucifer began corrupting human souls. His kingdom grew larger and larger, until finally Dios started saving their wretched beings and bringing them into the enlightenment. Despite Buddha's warnings, this internal war between the two brothers raged on and on.  
  
Until now... when the volano shall explode. 


End file.
